rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillow Fight/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Zwei lies soundly asleep on the floor of the Team RWBY dorm room. Ruby walks over and looks at Zwei adoringly. Ruby: Man, I wish I were a dog. You got the easy life, Zwei! Outside Beacon Academy, Jaune is cornered by a pair of Beowolves, who claw and growl at him threateningly. Zwei jumps in between Jaune and the Beowolves and growls at them. The Grimm turn tail and run away. Jaune: I'm saved! A stick of dynamite wired up to an electronic timer sits in front of Ren, who holds a pair of scissors uncertainly as he looks back and forth between red and blue wires. The timer ticks down from seven seconds... Ren: Red or blue? I'm almost out of time! Which is it?! Zwei bounds in and quickly severs the blue wire with a bite. The timer freezes with one second left to spare. Ren turns to Zwei and smiles appreciatively. Ren: I... I am saved! In the Beacon kitchen, Weiss looks over the floor on her hands and knees, searching frantically for her missing pendant. Weiss: Oh no! I've lost it! It's gone forever! Father will kill me! Zwei walks over carrying the pendant in his teeth, dropping it by Weiss' side. Weiss picks up the pendant. Weiss: Oh, never mind. I'm saved! Outside From Dust Till Dawn, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury lie incapacitated in a pile. Zwei climbs up and sits triumphantly on top of them. On the sidewalk in the background, the Shopkeep watches, smiling. Cinder: My nefarious schemes! My evil plans! All ruined! (raises a fist) Curse you, adorable Corgi! Zwei barks twice. Shopkeep: (muffled) Hmm hmm! (translation: I'm saved!) Back at the dorm room, an exhausted Zwei lies down and sleeps. Ruby walks over and looks at Zwei again. Ruby: Just like I left you. Don't you do anything all day? Come on, Zwei! Let's go play outside! Zwei whimpers. Ruby: (shaking her head) What a lazy little butt. ---- In the Beacon courtyard, Ren relaxes in the shade of a tree reading a book while Sun dangles upside-down from the tree, suspended by his tail. Neptune runs over and stops, excitedly out of breath. Neptune: Guys! I just overheard! The girls are having... a pillow fight! Sun: (dropping down from the tree and landing in front of Neptune) What!? Girls having a pillow fight?! (Neptune nods enthusiastically) We have to go! Neptune: I know! Sun and Neptune join hands and then spin around on their toes, laughing merrily. Neptune: Yaaaay! Sun: Ha ha! Still holding hands, they both turn to Ren, grinning widely. After a moment, Neptune realizes he is holding Sun's hand and pulls away. After Ren doesn't react, Sun and Neptune's expressions darken. Sun: Oh, I suppose you're too cool for— Ren throws his book directly at Sun, hitting him on the side of the head. Sun: Ow! My brain-box! Ren: You had me at "pillow fight"! In RWBY's dorm room Ruby and Weiss glare at each other, Ruby standing on stacked desks and chairs, Weiss standing on Yang's bed. Blake hides on Weiss' bed behind four pillows, while Yang is on the floor crouching by a tipped-over desk with stacks of papers in front of her. Zwei rolls across the floor like a tumbleweed to the tune of Western stand-off music. Ruby: (pointing) Weiss, your chilly reign of terror has finally come to an end. Weiss: Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh as I did just now. Ruby cocks a pillow like a gun and then fires herself across the room at Weiss, swinging the pillow at her. Weiss jumps out of the way, knocking into the stacked desks and chairs. Weiss gets to her feet and Ruby stands across from her, both in fighting stances. Weiss activates a vertical glyph and Blake jumps up from the bed and uses it to propel herself at Ruby. She throws two pillows directly at her. Ruby is knocked into the bookshelves on the wall, prompting Yang to leap up and fire two pillows at Blake. Blake dodges the pillows and the second one heads straight for Weiss. It hits her right in the face and Weiss is knocked out onto her butt. Blake leaps out and then looks around in confusion. Blake: Huh? Yang rapidly fires pillow after pillow at Blake, who dodges them all, appearing in different places around the room. Chuckling, she taunts Yang every time with a wink or a combo of a wink and sticking out her tongue. Yang rages and, instead of a pillow, fires Zwei at Blake. Blake is knocked back and out. Zwei happily licks her chin. Ruby groans, causing Yang to gasp and run to her side. While Ruby lies on her back, pillow under her head and hands folded on her chest, Yang cries out. Yang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She was so young! Ruby: Yang! (cough) Avenge... me... Ruby jerks her arm out, clutches her neck, and finally falls back as though dead. From the door, which is slightly ajar, Sun and Ren peer through, watching from the right. Neptune is between them, watching from the left. Sun: This... isn't what I was expecting. Neptune: (closing his eyes) Yeah... Ren: They have brought dishonor to the great name of pillow fights. Sun: Well, there's only one thing left to do. All three heads retreat. Smiling, Ruby walks down the hallway, passing an open door. She hears Neptune laughing and turns back. In the room, Neptune holds a pillow in one hand, sticks out one hip, and flares out his free hand. Neptune: This was a great idea! Sun jumps in front of him. Sun: Hee! You can't catch me. He hold his arms up against his chest and titters at Ren before running away. Ren, landing on one knee with a pillow at the ready behind him, answers. Ren: I believe that I can catch you. He gives chase. Neptune twirls to skip after them. Whacking is heard offscreen and Sun lands on his stomach in the middle of the floor, a pillow in his teeth. He grunts and Ren skips toward him, only to trip over his body and fall offscreen. Ren: Ow! My toe! Neptune comes back onscreen, a feather stuck to his right eyeball. Neptune: Ow, ow, ow. Time out. Feather in my eye. Feather right in my eye. Neptune runs offscreen and from the doorway Ruby shakes her head. Ruby: Ah. (sighs) Amateurs. Category:Transcripts